1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of concrete curb cutters, particularly, with respect to a cutting blade which can be adjustably positioned in a multiplicity of angles during the cutting operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete cutters, particularly those which are transportable and moveable during the cutting operation are generally well known. Angular adjustment of the blade enables the blade to perform a cutting operation at various given angles as well as enabling the blade and shaft to be moved to a position whereby the concrete cutting mechanism can be easily transported when in the nonoperational mode. Such a device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,789.
For certain specialized concrete operations, as, for example, in the cutting of a driveway curb, such devices have been found not to provide the flexibility desired in such an operation. For example, it is necessary during the cutting operation to comence the cut so that when the driveway is complete, there is a slight slope downward of the curb into the street. Where grading of the lot has not been completed it has been found rather difficult to position the blade either during the comencement of the operation or during the termination of the cutting operation at a sufficient depth so that the desired angle and cut can be provided.
The present invention enables a concrete cut be made of a curb so that the driveway can be easily formed and integrally connected to the curb without necessitating the demolition of the curb and the consequent repaving thereof. Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,360,298; 2,736,311; 2,450,523; and 2,700,256.
The present invention provides a novel concrete curb cutter whose blade can be easily adjusted so that the desired angle and length of the driveway can be easily be cut without destruction of the driveway curb and the consequent repaving thereof. Normally, a minimum of adjustments are necessary during the operation so that the entire proceedure can be made in a rather short time.